Everlasting Love
by HeroxPartnerfan96
Summary: A new lemur named Julia comes to the zoo. As Julien spends time with her, he can't help but think that she seems familiar... Juliena
1. Holding Onto You

**Everlasting Love**

**(This is meant to be set after A Lemur's Tail, but in the Penguins of Madagascar universe. I do not claim ownership of the show or the characters that appear. I would also like to point out that each of the chapter's names will have a special meaning, so I would like to see if you can figure out what each means.)**

**Chapter 1: Holding Onto You**

It was a starry night in the Central Park Zoo, and everything was quiet. Except for one place, namely the Lemur Habitat. There, King Julien was asleep in his lawn-chair, but he was being haunted by nightmares of a day that he wanted to forget. It was a nightmare, but started off as a wonderful dream.

_Julien found himself back at Madagascar and he noticed he was staring at a familiar scene. It was the wreck of the plane that had landed on Julia. He found his eyes filling with tears, realizing that he had to relive this all over again._

_But then, he heard a familiar voice behind him. "Julien, are you all right?" He slowly turned around to see that it was his wife, Queen Julia. Julien found himself smiling, as he was happy to see that she was safe._

"_Julia!" he smiled. He immediately ran over to her and held her close in his arms. "I'm so glad you're safe, Julia. I don't want to think about what could have happened to you." Julien explained, as tears of happiness flowed from his eyes. Julia smiled and pulled him back slightly._

"_I can never be separated from you, Julien. I wouldn't be able to bear it if I was ever taken from you." Julia explained. Julien smiled, knowing she was right._

"_Neither would I, Julia." Julien agreed. But then, much to his surprise a look of sadness crossed Julia's face. "Julia, what's wrong?" Julien asked, concerned. Julia looked at Julien, her eyes showing sadness._

"_Julien, I'm sorry. I don't think this can last." Julia said. Julien was shocked. "What do you mean?" he asked, alarmed. Julia could see the despair in his eyes, but she had to tell him this._

"_I can't keep putting myself in danger; I know that it will only make you suffer inside." Julia said. Julien stared at her, shocked by what he was hearing. "Julia, I only suffer because you aren't with me! I'm always alone, left with the thoughts that you are never with me." Julien explained. Julia shook her head, and pushed Julien back gently._

"_I'm sorry, Julien. I didn't want it to be like this." Julia said, and she started to walk away. "Julia, please don't leave me! I don't want to be left alone again!" Julien cried, in despair. But he found himself unable to do anything; he could only watch as Julia walked away, leaving him alone again, with no one beside him..._

Julien suddenly woke up, frightened by what he had experienced. He slowly looked around to notice that he was safe, and sighed in relief. "Thank the Sky Spirits..." Julien whispered, knowing he was all right. But he still felt upset inside; these nightmares were a reminder that he was all alone. Julien felt really upset, as he was aware of the fact that he suffered in silence as no one knew what he had experienced prior to coming to the zoo.

He slowly sat up and looked up at the starry night sky. He was sure that Julia was happy wherever she was, but he didn't want to be alone. He wanted her by his side again, but he was sure that it could never be a reality. Still, he had the memories of the time he spent with her in his heart.

Julien couldn't help but wonder what Julia was experiencing wherever she was; he was sure that she was at the best place possible and she was always safe. But then he remembered something, that Julia said that no matter what, she would always be there for him. He was never one to deny what she said, but he still wanted to make sure of this. With that, he slowly looked up at the night sky.

"Sky Spirits, please hear what I have to say. Since I know that I won't be able to see Julia again, please take care of her while she waits for me. Let her know that I think for her every day and miss her dearly. This would matter so much to me." Julien said. With this, he laid back down in his lawn-chair and went to sleep, knowing what he had to face alone.

However, he was unaware of the fact that his life would change in a way that he didn't expect, and it would have such a positive effect for him.


	2. New on the Scene

**Everlasting Love**

**Chapter 2: New on the Scene**

The next morning, Julien could see Alice coming to the Lemur Habitat with a crate. His expression changing to interest, he immediately turned around. "Maurice! Mort!" he called. Almost straight away, Maurice and Mort ran over upon hearing Julien. Julien then turned around to notice them there.

"Is something wrong, Your Majesty?" Maurice asked, concerned. Julien nodded and immediately pointed to Alice, who was coming closer. The two looked to notice this. "It looks like Alice has a new addition to bring here." Maurice said, being the first to notice. Mort smiled, hearing this.

"I like new neighbours!" he smiled in his high, falsetto voice. Julien wasn't sure why, but the thought of a new arrival here made him feel nervous. "What's wrong?" Maurice asked, noticing that Julien didn't seem to be paying attention. Julien looked down at Maurice in surprise and then smiled.

"Nothing. I'm all right, Maurice." Julien responded. Maurice nodded in understanding, but he couldn't help feeling concerned. The three watched as a cage very similar to the one Clemson came in was placed inside the Lemur Habitat and was opened. After Alice left, the three jumped down to see who their new arrival was. To Julien's surprise, he saw that it was a young female ring-tailed lemur. She had orange eyes and was wearing a crown on her head, just like Julien.

"Those crates are really uncomfortable. Whoever made those should take an animal's welfare into account." The female said, dusting herself off. But then, she looked to see her new neighbours and smiled. "Hello. Who might you all be?" she asked. Julien smiled upon seeing her; she was unlike any female Julien had seen before. "I am King Julien. These two are Maurice and Mort. And who might you be?" Julien asked, with a bright smiled. The female smiled hearing that question.

"I didn't remember to introduce myself, did I? My name's Julia." The female responded. Upon hearing that name, memories ran through Julien's mind. He could clearly tell what they were, and he wanted to forget them but found himself unable to. He looked back at Julia, who was looking on at him in concern.

"Are you all right?" Julia asked. Julien immediately turned away from her and crossed his arms. "I do not wish to see you right now." Julien said, sadness starting to cross his voice. "Why not?" Julia asked, confused. Maurice could see what was going on, so he decided to take care of this; he was good with situations like this.

"Why don't I show you around, Julia?" Maurice suggested. Hearing that, Julia smiled. "That sounds great." she responded. But as she followed Maurice, she couldn't take her eyes off Julien who was still looking away and didn't plan on turning the other direction until Julia had left.

After Julia had left with Maurice, Julien sighed. He didn't mean to be like this to her, but it was just that the memories of his past were still clear. And it seemed to be worse seeing Julia. He wasn't sure why, but he felt like she was a reminder of what he had lost.

As Julia looked around with Maurice, she had to think about Julien. She couldn't help but wonder why he was being like this to her. She was sure that it wasn't anything to worry about, but she couldn't help but feel concerned by this. "You're still thinking about Julien, aren't you?" Maurice asked, interrupting Julia's thoughts. After a bit of silence, Julia nodded in agreement.

"He's been through some hard times, so he just needs some time to himself." Maurice explained. Julia had to wonder what exactly happened for Julien to not want to see her right now. Even though she was new, she had seen things like this before. So that meant that this wasn't new to her.

That night, Julien was sitting by himself when he heard a voice nearby. "Julien?" he turned around to see who it was. "Who is that?" Julien asked. Julia brightly smiled at this.

"Don't worry. It's me, Julia." Julia said. Julien then turned away which surprised Julia. So she came over to face Julien. "How come you don't want to see me?" she asked. Julien then started to become upset.

"Just leave me alone!" he responded. Julia was surprised, but she wasn't going to give up easily. "Maurice told me earlier today that you had been through hard times." Julia said. A look of surprise crossed Julien's face hearing that and he turned to her.

"When did Maurice tell you this?" he asked. "He said that while I was looking around the zoo with him. He said you needed time to yourself. But, I figured that I might be able to help you." Julia explained. Julien then smiled upon hearing that.

"Really?" he asked with interest. "Yes. I figure that if you can tell me what happened, I might be able to help you move on from it." Julia explained. She was surprised as Julien came over to her, but she knew she was getting somewhere with him.

"Well, I'm sure you would be able to help me..." Julien's smiled soon became replaced with an expression of pure hatred and anger. "...if you had been through the same thing, and it's clear that you haven't!" Julia was shocked by that sudden change; she really thought she might be able to get along with him. She was even more alarmed as Julien started to storm off.

"Julien, where are you going?" she asked. "Somewhere far away from you!" Julien responded. Julia was surprised; it was very clear that Julien wasn't going to let her get to him easily. "And I thought this was going to be easy. Yeah, right." Julia said to herself.

"What?" Julien asked, turning back. Julia figured that he must have accidently heard her, so she had to cover up fast. "You're right." Julia said. Julien was surprised, wondering what she meant.

"I haven't been through the same experience as you. I just thought I might be able to help you. I'm sorry to bother you." Julia explained, and she walked away to sleep by herself while Julien watched on. After she was gone, Julien sighed sadly.

"What am I doing?" he asked. He didn't want to be mean to Julia; in fact, he really wanted to get along with her. But he was closing her out; it wasn't her fault, but his own. He was the one who wasn't letting her in, and he knew he needed to change that. "I really shouldn't be so hard on her; she is just trying to be nice." Julien said to himself. He figured that if he was ever going to move on, he had to let someone else in. And that was starting with Julia.


	3. The First Step

**Everlasting Love**

**Chapter 3: The First Step**

The next morning, Julia was getting up when she could be certain that there was someone behind her. She slowly turned around to see that it was Julien. "Good morning, Julia." Julien smiled. Caught by surprise, Julia backed up a bit before calming down.

"Hey, Julien. I didn't know that you were there." Julia said. Julien smiled to see that Julia was up. "What are you doing here?" Julia asked as she dusted herself off. Julien had a bit of thought to himself, and then sighed. Julia figured that he must have still been upset about what happened yesterday.

"Julien, I'm really sorry about what happened yesterday. I just thought that I might be able to help you and..." Before Julia could continue, Julien cut her off. "Julia, I'm really the one who should be apologizing." Julien said. Julia was caught off guard by this.

"Why?" she asked, confused. "Well, I was a bit harsh towards you when you came here. I guess I was still a bit upset over what had happened to my wife. Whatever it was, I didn't mean to act like that to you, Julia. I'm sorry." Julien explained. Julia was surprised at first, but then she smiled.

"It's okay, Julien. I can never stay mad at anyone for long." Julia responded. Julien smiled upon hearing this; he felt really happy to know that Julia understood and she wasn't upset with him. But, he suddenly had an idea.

"To make up for my behaviour yesterday, why don't I show you around this place since you didn't get to see it?" Julien asked. Julia was surprised by this proposal. "You don't need to do that, Julien." Julia said.

"I know, but I want to. I wasn't very nice to you and I want to make up for it." Julien explained. Julia had a bit of thought to herself, and then she smiled. She didn't see anything wrong with Julien doing that for her; in fact, she actually liked the idea.

"That's really nice of you, Julien. Thank you." Julia smiled. Julien smiled, upon hearing that Julia liked his suggestion. "I just want to make you feel welcome here." he explained. With this, he headed off while Julia followed him close behind.

As Julien was explaining the things around the Lemur Habitat to her, Julia didn't seem to be listening to him; she was looking at the jumping castle nearby. Julien didn't notice that Julia wasn't following him until he turned around. "Julia, where did you go?" he asked, looking around.

"I'm over here, Julien!" Julia called. Julien turned to see that she was on the jumping castle. "What are you doing?" Julien asked, running over to see this. He figured that Julia would be paying attention to him, but that didn't seem to be the case right now.

"I'm just having a bit of fun. Would you like to join in, Julien?" Julia asked as she was happily bouncing. It didn't take very long for a smile to come to Julien, because he immediately followed in a few seconds. He smiled as he watched Julia on; he had no idea that she was enjoying herself as much as he was. No one he knew was willing to do things with him; at least, no one else here.

"Julien, watch this!" Julia called. Julien watched that as Julia bounced down, she sent herself flying up into the air and landed safely on the ground. She happily looked over at him to see that he was staring at her, impressed.

"That is amazing! Where did you learn that, Julia?" Julien asked as he got off to head over to Julia. "I learned to do tricks like that back at my old home. We had a jumping castle out the back and I would practise every day." Julia explained. Julien smiled, impressed. "I guess that there's more to Julia than I expected." he said to himself.

That night, Julien came over to Julia who was relaxing. She looked up to see him and smiled. "So Julia, how did you enjoy today?" Julien asked, as he sat down next to Julia. "It was a lot of fun. I didn't think that you could be such a fun person, Julien." Julia explained. Julien smiled; that let him know that Julia really enjoyed herself.

"Well, fun is kind of a first priority for me." Julien responded. Julia was surprised, but she felt glad because that meant that Julien could really have such a fun time. Julien quickly remembered something. "I wanted to give you this earlier, Julia." Julien said, and showed Julia a small headband he made himself. Surprised, Julia accepted it and looked at it in surprise.

"What's this?" she asked. "That's my welcoming gift to you. Do you like it, Julia?" Julien asked. Julia tried it on and smiled; it actually looked beautiful on her. "I love it. Thank you, Julien." Julia responded, and she hugged Julien. Julien was amazed; he had no idea that Julia would be this happy. After she let him go, Julia brushed herself off.

"Why did you do that, Julia?" Julien asked, surprised. "I'm not sure. I guess I wanted to." Julia responded. Julien could see that Julia was really going to like it here. "I'll see you tomorrow morning." Julien said.

"Okay. Good night, Julien." Julia smiled as she watched Julien head off. With this, she went to sleep clearly really happy with how today had gone. Julien smiled as he watched Julia asleep; he felt so glad that he could make her feel welcome.

"I think I'm really going to come to like her." Julien said to himself.


	4. Behind His Mask

**Everlasting Love**

**Chapter 4: Behind His Mask**

That morning, Julia woke up and was surprised to see that Julien wasn't there. "That's strange. Where is he?" Julia asked. After a few seconds of looking around, she stood up. "I should go look for him." Julia said, and headed out of the habitat while making sure that nobody saw her.

As she looked around, Julia could hear what sounded like a conversation coming from the Penguin HQ. As she headed over to see what was going on, Julien suddenly came out of the manhole much to her surprise.

"There you are, Julien. I was wondering where you went. Were you visiting your neighbours?" Julia asked. "Yes, but as usual they weren't so nice towards me. I don't understand why they don't trust me that much." Julien explained. Julia was surprised; when she went to meet them during her tour, they came to trust her very quickly. That was when she remembered what she wanted to say.

"Julien, I have something that I want to ask you. But we need to be alone for a bit." Julia explained. Although he was confused at first, Julien nodded and followed Julia. Sometime later, the two both sat at a park bench by themselves.

"So Julia, what is it you want to ask me?" Julien asked, looking over at her. Julia looked over him and then started to feel uncertain of her question. "It's very personal, so I hope you don't mind, Julien." Julia explained. Julien smiled with understanding.

"It's okay, Julia. I don't mind." Julien responded. Julia felt happy with the fact that Julien didn't mind; that meant she would have no problem with what she wanted to ask.

"What exactly happened that left you by yourself?" Julia asked. Upon hearing that, Julien didn't want to respond; he didn't want to remember that traumatic experience. "I can't tell you, Julia." Julien responded, immediately turning away. Julia stared at him surprised, and then turned him to face her.

"Julien, don't worry. I just want to know what's going on so that I can help you. Besides, haven't you always wanted to tell someone about it?" Julia asked. Julien sighed; he knew that Julia was right. He had always wanted to tell someone about what he had been through, but he was afraid that no-one would listen.

"You know me better than I expected, Julia. You're right. Okay, I'll tell you." Julien explained. Julia was surprised to hear him say that, but then she smiled. With that, she sat closer to Julien, because she knew that this was going to be hard for him to say.

"I'm actually from an island called Madagascar, so are Maurice and Mort." Julien said. Julia smiled at this. "I heard that it's a great place." she said. Julien nodded in agreement, and then decided to continue.

"I live there with my parents, and well one day I saw a young girl by herself. She looked just like me and from what she told me, she broke up with her boyfriend because he was so...unkind towards her and didn't treat her nicely." Julien explained. Julia was surprised; she had to wonder who this girl was and how Julien knew her. But nonetheless, she continued to listen on.

"When I went to see her, she knew I hadn't been through what she did. I didn't want to know about it either, but I wanted her to be happy like she deserved to be. I asked her to be my queen and she accepted." Julien continued. Julia was amazed; that would explain why Julien was king. But she was unaware of what Julien was really hiding still.

"It was wonderful for quite some time. But then, while we were discussing plans of having our own family, she was killed by a plane that landed on her." That did it for Julien, because he found that there were tears in his eyes and he started to wipe them away. Julia was shocked; it was no wonder why Julien was scarred this badly.

"If I thought imagining a life without her would be too much for me, having to live it for the rest of my life is just unbearable. I don't know how much I can stand of it; I just want my torment to end..." Julien gasped, and then he broke down burying his face in his hands. Julia took a moment to process this; this was really hard for her to understand. Then, she came over to Julien and wrapped her arms around him.

Julien looked over at her to see this. "Julien, I'm so sorry. I was a bit judgemental myself when I first met you; I had no idea that you had been through so much like you have. But, you don't let it bother you too much; it's what I like about you. You don't have to let that drag you down forever; you can find the right one in someone else." Julia explained. Julien stared at her, alarmed by what she said.

"But, I would be dishonouring my wife's memory, and she wouldn't want that." Julien responded. Julia then looked up at him and smiled. "Maybe, but she would also want you to be happy with your life and live it like you should." she responded. Julien smiled, knowing she was right.

"Thank you, Julia." he said, and returned her embrace. He felt so fortunate to meet Julia; she was so kind and understanding. It reminded him of his wife, so much so that he could be certain that Julia was like her in a lot of ways.


	5. A Night to Remember

**Everlasting Love**

**Chapter 5: A Night to Remember**

Julien had to think to himself about what he had just said and what happened afterwards; why was Julia so understanding even though she was faced with the fact that he had been in love with someone else? He couldn't quite figure out why, but there was something about Julia that reminded him of his wife.

"Could it be possible... that it's actually her?" Julien asked himself. He quickly shook the thought away; that didn't seem possible. But, the way she acted towards him and how she talked to him just seemed very familiar to him.

"Maybe I'll see Julia tonight and find out for myself." Julien said to himself; he had to be sure that Julia wasn't who he thought she was. She seemed to be so, but he wanted to be certain.

That night, Julien went to find Julia. He was sure that she wasn't too far; after all, he knew that she would always remain where he wanted her to. "Julia, where are you?" Julien asked, as he looked around. But then, he could hear what sounded like music coming from nearby.

"What is that?" he asked, surprised. He started to head to where it was coming from, but then he hid nearby and looked out to see what was going on. When he did this, he noticed something very surprising; the music was coming from the boom box and Julia was happily dancing. Julien was amazed as he watched her on; he had no idea that she was such a wonderful dancer.

"Wow, this is amazing. I had no idea..." Julien whispered as he watched her on. He could feel his heart racing as he watched from his hiding place; he hadn't so stirred up like this for such a long time. But it felt so wonderful; he didn't know why, but he just felt that way. Julia looked to notice him watching her and smiled. With this, she headed over to him.

"Julien, were you watching me?" she asked. Without hesitance, Julien nodded and stood up. "I didn't know that you were such a good dancer, Julia." he explained. Julia blushed at this; she was happy that Julien thought so.

"I had practice at my old home." Julia said. Julien nodded; but he still had the feeling that there was something very familiar about Julia that he couldn't put his finger on yet. His thoughts were interrupted when Julia took his hand. Surprised he looked up to see her smiling at him.

"Would you like to dance with me, Julien?" Julia asked. Completely forgetting about what he wanted to do, Julien nodded. "I'd love to, Julia." he responded. Julia smiled and with this, the two both headed near where the boom box. Julia got out one of her CDs and put the disk in. Hearing the song that was starting to play, Julien was surprised.

"I haven't heard this before." Julien commented. Smiling, Julia took his hand. "Then it looks like you're learning a new song, aren't you, Julien?" she asked, brightly. With this, the two started to twirl slowly together as the music played in the background.

_I don't know, but_

_I think I may be_

_Falling for you_

_Dropping so quickly_

_Maybe I should_

_Keep this to myself_

_Wait until I_

_Know you better_

_I am trying_

_Not to tell you_

_But I want to_

_I'm scared of what you'll say_

_And so I'm hiding_

_What I'm feeling_

_But I'm tired of_

_Holding this inside my head_

_I've been spending all my_

_Time just thinking 'bout you_

_I don't know what to do_

_I think I'm falling for you_

_I've been waiting all my_

_Life and now I found you_

_I don't know what to do_

_I think I'm falling for you_

_Falling for you_

Julien smiled as he watched Julia; she was so familiar with this that it was as if she had known this forever. He was starting to feel this way too, about her. He felt as if he had known her forever even though it had only been a short while.

_As I'm standing here_

_And you hold my hand_

_Pull me towards you_

_And we start to dance_

_All around us_

_I see nobody_

_Here in silence_

_It's just you and me_

_I'm trying_

_Not to tell you_

_But I want to_

_I'm scared of what you'll say_

_And so I'm hiding_

_What I'm feeling_

_But I'm tired of_

_Holding this inside my head_

_I've been spending all my _

_Time just thinking 'bout you_

_I don't know what to do_

_I think I'm falling for you_

_I've been waiting all my life_

_And now I found you_

_I don't know what to do_

_I think I'm falling for you_

Julien smiled as he watched Julia rest her head against him; it was so wonderful. For the first time in a long time, Julien knew that he was in love. As the music died down, Julien and Julia both sat down nearby to look at the night sky. Julien looked over at Julia and smiled; he had never felt this happy for such a while.

"Wasn't that wonderful, Julia?" he asked, looking over at Julia. Julia looked back at him and smiled. "Yeah, it was. This was probably the best night I've ever had." Julia responded, and she rested her head against Julien's shoulder. Noticing this, Julien then put his arm around Julia and held her close. She looked up at him and she could see a glitter in his eyes; it was unlike anything she had seen from him.

Julien happily watched Julia on as she looked up at him; he wasn't sure why this was, but he felt so happy. Maybe it was because he was with someone he could love, much like his wife.


	6. Gift of Giving

**Everlasting Love**

**(I have been focusing a lot on Julien/Julia over the last few chapters. Now it's time for a bit of Julia/Kowalski as well as Julien/Julia.)**

**Chapter 6: Gift of Giving**

The festive season had come to the zoo. Everyone was getting ready, including the lemurs. But Julien noticed that Julia was thinking to herself and decided to go talk to her. "Julia, are you all right?" he asked, concerned. Julia looked up to see him and smiled.

"Yeah, I'm just thinking about what I want to get Kowalski." Julia responded. Julien nodded in understanding, but he knew why this was the case. Since Julia met Kowalski on the first day she was here, she had come to really like him. Julien thought that she was doing it to make him jealous, but she never said so about it.

"Well, if there's one thing I know about choosing something for someone, it's that you should get them something you know they'll like." Julien explained, and he headed off to continue getting ready. Julia took a bit of a moment to figure out what Julien meant, and then she smiled.

"I could get a present for not just Kowalski, but Julien as well. I'll get them both something they'll like and make both of them happy this season!" Julia smiled to herself. With this, she jumped over the wall of the lemur habitat and headed out into the city.

As Julia looked around, she had to think what both she was getting a present for would like. "Let's see. Kowalski is someone who is interested in science and those kinds of intelligent things. Julien likes things that fascinate him and catch his attention. Where could I find those kinds of presents?" Julia asked herself. But then, she looked up to see that she was in Times Square. Noticing this, she smiled. "This is the perfect gift. I'll be sure to find presents here." Julia said.

As she looked around, she noticed a jewellery store. "Julien likes those shiny things he always talks about. Maybe I can find something he likes here." Julia said to herself. With that, she headed inside and started looking around while making sure that no-one saw her; she didn't want to get caught. While she was looking, she noticed something that caught her eye; it was a necklace that had a locket on the end of the chain. Julia immediately ran over to see this and smiled.

"That's perfect! Julien will love this." Julia said. Then, she remembered that she had a picture of herself and Julien with her. Taking it out and looking at it, she had another idea. Sometime later, she came out happily looking at the necklace; she had one person down on her mental list.

"Now I just need to find something for Kowalski." Julia smiled. That was when she was a bit of a loss; she wasn't sure what to get him. But that was when she remembered she heard: that Skipper said that next Christmas, they would get him an electric abacus. "I feel so glad I listen in to what they say." Julia smiled, and she headed off knowing where she was going to find what she needed.

Soon, Julia arrived back at the zoo with both of her presents in hand. "I think I'll go visit Kowalski first." she said to herself, and headed of the Penguins HQ. Upon arriving, she knocked on the door and who should answer it than Kowalski, who was surprised to see her.

"Julia! What are you doing here?" Kowalski asked. "Hi, Kowalski. I just came to give you your Christmas present." Julia responded, and gave Kowalski a calculator. Kowalski looked at it, surprised. "What's this?" he asked, confused.

"It's one of those electric abacuses you wanted. Skipper said they'd get you one, but they completely forgot about it. Fortunately, I remembered and decided to save them the trouble." Julia explained. Although he was confused at first, Kowalski then smiled. "Thanks, Julia." he said. Julia happily smiled at this response.

"You're welcome. Merry Christmas, Kowalski." she smiled. She kissed Kowalski on the cheek and headed out, leaving him wordless. Julia looked back briefly and winked at Kowalski and then headed out to see Julien.

At the Lemur Habitat, Julien was looking for Julia. "Oh, where is she? I'm sure she was here before. Where could she have gotten off to?" he asked. Julia looked down from her hiding place in a tree to see him below.

"There he is. Why don't I give him a bit of a jump?" Julia smiled to herself. With this, she jumped out of the tree and landed in front of Julien, catching him by surprise. "Julia! Don't do that!" Julien exclaimed, alarmed. Julia happily laughed at his reaction and then looked up at him.

"Sorry, Julien. I just wanted to give you this: your Christmas present." Julia smiled, and gave Julien the necklace. Julien looked at it amazed. "Julia, this is wonderful. How did you know I wanted this?" he asked, smiling.

"I remembered that you love shiny things, and I thought that it would be something you would like." Julia responded. Julien brightly smiled at her; he had never felt this happy in his life.

"Julia, that was so sweet of you. Thank you." Julien smiled. "Have a look inside it." Julia responded. Surprised, Julien opened the locket to see a picture of himself and Julia, and the inscription 'Forever in Love' was written on the other side.

"Oh, Julia, that is wonderful." Julien gasped amazed. Julia came over to him and looked at it with him. "I did that myself, as a reminder that you always have me with you." she explained. Julien looked at her, with tears of happiness in his eyes. But then, the two looked up to see they were standing under mistletoe.

They both looked back at each other and smiled. Then without hesitance they both kissed, unaware that Maurice and Mort were both watching nearby and trying to restrain their laughter. But Julien and Julia didn't care; this was the best Christmas ever for them.


	7. Found Out

**Everlasting Love**

**Chapter 7: Found Out**

A few days had passed since Christmas and Julien was looking at the picture that Julia had included in the necklace. "Julia has made my life so much better; I just feel as happy as I have ever been before. But, how does she know so much about me? And why can't I still figure out how I know her?" Julien asked himself. He had asking that question to himself for a while now, but could never figure out the answer. He wanted to know the answer; how did Julia know him and why did he feel like he knew her?

He looked to see her nearby having a bit of fun with Mort. _'I need to be careful with what I say to her; I don't want things to go wrong.'_ Julien said to himself. With this, he headed over to Julia. She looked up to see him and smiled. "Hi, Julien. How are you doing?" she asked, brightly. Julien then looked down, knowing this wasn't going to be easy. Noticing this, Julia became concerned.

"What's wrong?" she asked. "Julia, could I speak to you alone for a minute?" Julien asked. Julia nodded and followed Julien; she had no idea however of what he was going to ask her and how things were going to change. The two both sat nearby alone. Julien was silent before he spoke up.

"Julia, you know how we have been spending a lot of time together, and you know what I like and what I don't like?" Julien asked. "Yes. Why's that?" Julia asked, confused. Julien sighed: even though it wasn't easy, he had to say this to her.

"Well I just wanted to ask... how do you know all these things?" Julien asked. Julia was alarmed upon hearing that question; she didn't want to answer that. Noticing her worry, Julien took her hand and looked straight in her eyes.

"Julia, you don't need to worry. I'll accept what you say if you just answer honestly." Julien said, reassuringly. Julia looked up to see that his eyes showed that his words were sincere; she knew he was right. So, she sighed and looked up at him.

"I knew I would need to say this eventually. Julien, the reason I know so much about you is because... I'm your wife. The same wife who was supposedly killed back at Madagascar." Julia said. Julien stared at her silent for a few moments, and then ran out immediately much to Julia's surprise.

"Where are you going?" she asked, confused. "I need to be alone right now." Julien responded, and closed the door behind him. Julia stared wordless for a few moments, and then immediately headed out after him. "Julien, wait!" she called as she headed out after him; she had to clear things up with him.

Julien was out in the city; he sat on near the street by himself. "I don't believe this. Julia knew who she was the whole time, but she never told me? Why would she do something like that? How could she do that to me?" he asked, feeling betrayed. He couldn't believe Julia would do that to him; she would never do things like that unless she had a reason for it. But, he heard a familiar voice calling his name. He looked up to see that it was Julia.

"Julien, I've been looking all over the city for you! What are you doing out here?" Julia asked, coming over to him. Julien stood up and looked at her to face her head on; he wanted the truth from Julia.

"How could you do this, Julia? Why did you never tell me who you really were all this time?" Julien asked. Julia looked down, ashamed; she never wanted to hurt Julien, but she had no idea he was this upset. She looked up at him to see his expression of hurt; he was clearly affected by this getting out.

"Julien, I'm really sorry I didn't tell you. I just..." Julia was suddenly cut off by Julien. "Julia, why do you expect me to forgive you? You lied to me, and you used me to make me believe that you were the one. I thought I was happy at last, but instead I find out that you are actually a liar!" Julien yelled, letting out how he was feeling right now.

"I would never use you or lie to you, Julien!" Julia responded, suddenly realising how serious this really was. "Then why didn't you tell me the truth from the start? Why did you have to hold it back for so long?" Julien asked, staring to head across the road. Sighing, Julia headed over to him, but not too close out of fear that he would push her away.

"Because I didn't know what you would say. I was afraid that you wouldn't accept me and would think of me as someone who was pretending to be your wife. But I'm not like that, Julien. I would never hurt you in any way, even if I wanted to." Julia explained. Julien's expression softened as he listened to this; was Julia really telling him the truth?

"But you're right. When it comes down to it, all I did was just lie to you by not telling you my real identity. I just thought you would be able to recognise me because of how I was towards you. I guess I was wrong." Julia continued. Julien was about to say otherwise, but suddenly the two heard the loud horn of a truck; it was coming straight towards them!

"Julien, look out!" Julia gasped, and immediately pushed Julien out of the way. As Julien slowly got up and shook himself off, he realized that Julia wasn't there, to his shock. "Julia! Julia, where are you?" Julien asked, as he looked around for her. Realising she wasn't there, he decided to run back and get help.

As he headed into the Penguins HQ and climbed down the ladder, he noticed that the afternoon news was on. But what they said was what got him: a female ring-tailed lemur had gone missing as a truck was driving down the road. Julien was shocked; that was Julia.

"Oh, no..." Julien gasped as the truth sank in. Julia had saved his life, but at the cost of her own. She was gone again... for good.


	8. Life Without You

**Everlasting Love**

**(I recommend listening to the instrumental of the song 'Life without You' by Stanfour while reading this chapter.)**

**Chapter 8: Life Without You**

That night, Julien lay in his lawn-chair thinking to himself. He sighed sadly as he sat up. _'I can't do this anymore. I can't live, knowing that I'll always find love only to end up with a broken heart in the end. I just want my suffering to end, and I'm going to do it myself.' _With this, he got out of his chair and headed towards the entrance of the Lemur Habitat. As he opened the door, he looked back to see Maurice and Mort asleep.

'_Take care of yourselves, you two. May the Sky Spirits watch over you.' _Julien thought, and he headed out the habitat and the zoo. Walking through Central Park, he sat down at the lake. He looked down at the surface of the lake to see his reflection, but he could be certain that he could see Julia's next to his. He closed his eyes and let his tears fall freely from his face. "Why, Julia? You didn't have to do that, you know." Julien sighed, sadly.

He looked up at the night sky to see the stars shining brightly. It was wonderful, but it reminded him of that night when he and Julia both danced together. He sighed; the time he spent with Julia ran through his head. "I don't understand. As soon as I found Julia, she's gone again. Why did this have to happen?" Julien asked. He looked to see the city out in the distance. _'That's where I need to go; it's where I need to be.' _With this, Julien stood up and started to head out to the city, where he knew his suffering was going to end.

As he looked around the city, he looked to see the jewellery store where Julia got his necklace. As he looked inside, he could see a faint silhouette of Julia looking at where the necklace was. Knowing that his memories were tormenting him, Julien immediately ran from the store. Julien started looking around for where he wanted to go. Then, he looked up to see a building that was around ten stories tall.

'_There's the place.' _Julien thought, with a weak smile. With this, he headed inside and saw the elevator nearby. Jumping up, he pressed the button for the elevator to go up. As it opened, Julien went inside and pressed the button that had the number 10 on it. As the elevator slowly rose, Julien sat down to think.

'_I know my friends will miss me, but I don't have a choice. I have to do this; it's all I have left.' _he mentally said to himself. The elevator door opened and Julien slowly stepped out. He headed outside onto the roof and sat down on the edge, looking out at the city. It was a glorious sight, and the last thing that he would see. He looked down at his necklace and opened it to see the picture of himself and Julia. Julien sighed sadly; this was the only memory he had of Julia. Slowly, he took the necklace off and dropped it down the building.

Meanwhile down below, Julia was looking around wondering where she was. But then, she was surprised to see something land in her arms. She looked to see that it was the necklace she gave Julien, and then she looked up to see Julien sitting on the edge of the roof. Upon realizing what Julien was going to do, Julia gasped with shock.

"I've got to stop him!" Julia realized, and with this she dashed into the building and to an open elevator that was going to the top floor. As the door slowly closed, Julia said "I'm coming, Julien."

On the top floor, Julien looked down to see the street below. It was a long drop; exactly what he needed. With that, he stood up and got up onto the edge. This was where it ended. He closed his eyes and said "I'm coming, Julia."


	9. Joyful Reunion

**Everlasting Love**

**Chapter 9: Joyful Reunion**

As Julien was about to step off the edge of the roof, he suddenly heard a familiar voice yell out "Julien, stop!" Confused, Julien opened his eyes and looked up at the night sky. This couldn't be real; it was impossible to be true.

"Julia, I can't live a life knowing that you won't be there! That's why I going to see you again." Julien explained, wondering that was going on. "I'm here to stop you from making a mistake you'll regret!" Julia's voice responded, but Julien didn't know it was actually coming from behind him.

"Julia, don't do this to me! How can I live without you? That will be empty, so why do you think I'll regret this?" Julien asked. "Maybe if you turned around, you would know your answer." Julia's voice responded. Although confused, Julien turned around to see Julia standing there and she was holding his necklace.

"There will be someone who will be alone without you here." Julia said, walking towards him. Julien was wordless; was he really seeing this. "Julia?" he asked, wondering if what he was seeing was real. Julia smiled and nodded.

"That's right, Julien. It is me; your own wife in person." she responded. Amazed, Julien ran over to Julia and happily hugged her. "Julia! You're alive! But, how?" he asked, overjoyed and confused at the same time. Julia smiled and responded "The same way I survived that plane when it crash-landed, Julien." Julien was wordless; only his own wife would know about this. That meant that Julia was telling him the truth when she told him who he was this morning. It was really her, and it was in every way what he wanted to hear.

"Julia, I don't believe this. All this time, I thought that you were gone. Yet, you were safe all along and you were brought so I could be with you again." Julien smiled, understanding everything at last; it was all falling into place for him. Julia happily nodded and came closer to Julien.

"That's right, Julien. I was always there, but you just needed to realize that for yourself." Julia responded. Julien smiled and held her close. "Julia, you saved my life twice; when that truck was nearly going to hit me and now when I was nearly going to end my own life when I didn't realize that you were really safe." Julien explained. Julia smiled, knowing that he was right.

"Will you get to repay me sometime, Julien?" Julia asked. "I really hope so." Julien responded. Julia happily laughed, hearing that. Then, she handed Julien his necklace. "I believe this is yours, Julien." Julia smiled. Julien brightly smiled at this; Julia saved the one thing she gave to him and he nearly tossed it away when he felt like he had nothing left.

"Thank you, Julia." Julien said. "You're welcome. It's only the best I can do for you." Julia responded. With this, the two both looked into each other's eyes to see that they were both glittering. Then, Julia looked out at the night sky and smiled. "This is wonderful." she noticed.

"Yes. It reminds me of when we would always be by ourselves at Madagascar and all we would do is look at the night sky, dreaming of the life we could have with each other." Julien commented. Julia smiled; she always loved those nights, and now they could have the life they wanted. The two both looked at each other and kissed; knowing that they were together again and nothing could separate them now.


End file.
